choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
The Junior Miscellaneous Characters
The Junior, Book 1 Chapter 3 'Woman' If you decide to help Zack give a group of guests the first official tour of the late Professor Vasquez's home, the woman comments that this better be good. Halfway through the tour, she says she wants her money back because her tax money went to restore an ordinary house. If you suggest the possibility that the house could be haunted, the tour group seems more interested. She is probably the same woman you saw in The Sophomore, Book 2. 'Man' Next to the woman, the man comments that you and Zack don't look excited enough to be giving the tour. When the woman interrupts the tour halfway through, he adds that the house is so pedestrian. His character model resembles the Dryve driver in Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1. 'Teen' After the man comments, the teen asks if there is a gift shop. If all Enrique Vasquez did was write books, she asks why the house is important. Her character model resembles Shannon from It Lives In The Woods. Chapter 6 'Recruiters' Recruiters for the Nightingales, a professional football team, come to watch the Hartfeld football team come play to see if any of the team members are worth recruiting. When they arrive it is to a football field no one can play on, because Beau Han had forked it the night before. They tell Chris that whatever one of his friends played this prank on him has lost the team any chances, but do later come back and check out the team. The first recruiter is also seen in The Senior trying to recruit Chris who turned down the team the first time he was offered. At that time his name is revealed to be Clarence Atkins. The second recruiter is seen in various places as the face model for miscellaneous characters. Chapter 8 'Receptionist' You will meet her if you choose to help Zig to investigate what happened to his GPA. She works at the Office of the Registrar and is seen arguing with her wife Karen on the phone over custody of their hermit crab Baudelaire, even threatening to call her attorney. She also complains about someone having dented her car (which has a fuzzy hermit crab on the window) and uses a whole dispenser of hand sanitizer per day. You need to get her away from her desk so that you and Zig can access the computer and look up the login transcripts. If you tell her that Edgar Lucas dented her car with musical instruments for his band, she will be surprised to learn he is the "genius" behind Children of Ill Omen, "the most cutting-edge indie one-man band of all time!" The receptionist's appearance is shared with Mindy Wales, a character in the Perfect Match series. Chapter 9 'Mr. Jones' Mr. Jones is the admissions officer at Northbridge University and signed the rejection letter that Becca received. You and Becca try to convince him that the application they received wasn't submitted by Becca herself. He doesn't believe you when you tell him that it must be a mean prank by someone else. He also comments that in his opinion, Hartfeld was a "little silly school". Mr. Jones has been modeled after Rick Bauman, a character from the Red Carpet Diaries, whose appearance is frequently used in various books. Chapter 10 'Dog' When you enter the dog park with Zack and Grant, a collie comes to say hello. Burpy gets to play with him. Its character model resembles Hilda from It Lives In The Woods. 'Puppington' After Burpy plays with the collie, you run across Madison and her puppy, Wordsworth Puppington the First. He and Burpy want to fetch the stick you throw. 'Raccoon' As you leave the dog park, Burpy notices the raccoon going through the trash cans near the park gates. He is disappointed that you won't let him chase the raccoon. Chapter 13 'Guard' In order to get in to confront Nathan, the group has to get past a guard. They can pretend that the MC is Kassidy in order to get all of them to the back or they can cause a distraction so the MC can get in alone. If they choose the latter route, the MC's love interest records the confrontation. His code name is "Flightless Bird" and he is working with another guard whose code name is "Shaggy Dog". The guard's appearance is frequently used in various books as a guard at places. 'Margaret Renish' Becca told her friends that Judge Margaret Renish was going to preside over Nathan's trial. This meant nothing to the other friends, so Becca explained that she had to "research Northbridge's legal community while perfecting my application". She then proceeded to tell them that Judge Renish had a long reputation for being a real hardliner especially against poor little rich boys. She shares the same forename as Margaret Blake from The Crown & The Flame series and Margaret Sterling from Veil of Secrets. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'The Junior' Characters Category:Groups